Unwanted Marriage
by meloni
Summary: How will ginny and draco cope with forced and arranged marriage! will they ever grow to love each other in their marriage? here ginny and draco get married and try to adjust their life? can it be possible? please review! this is my first story..so try to
1. proposal

**The unwanted marriage**

Chapter 1

In the middle of November, in one of the rooms of the Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley sat at his desk working immensely when an elegant looking golden coloured owl landed gracefully on his desk. He looked up when it hooted. He untied the letter. The Malfoy crest was stamped on the front of the letter.

'Why would malfoy send a letter to me?' Arthur thought. Suspiciously he opened up the letter and read it,

_Arthur Weasley,_

_Please meet me at Diagonally café shop at lunch. There is something very important to be discussed between us._

_Thank you,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

He placed the letter back into the envelopment and continued working trying to ignore the suspiciousness, which was forming at the back of his head.

At lunch, Arthur weasley apparated to café in diagonally. When he entered the café he saw familiar blond sitting at one of the tables. He walked towards Malfoy and sat down,

"So Malfoy what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Arthur

"Your debt" answered malfoy

The Weasley's borrowed some money from the Malfoy's to help Charlie who fell off from a dragon during training. The trainers, who were with him, admitted Charlie in St.Mungos and called the Weasley's to the hospital, the healers had to perform an operation, which was far more than the Arthur could pay. So the Malfoy's lend them some money by signing a contract.

"I would pay you Lucius, as soon as I can" answered Arthur

" When will that be Weasley? It has been one and a half year already!" the blonde man replied

"Lucius I will pay back in three months" Arthur said

"I want the money before Christmas," Lucius said in a final tone.

"But I can't, you know I cannot pay you back 12000 galleon in one month" answered Arthur

" In knew you couldn't, that's why I have proposition for you" smirked Lucius

Arthur had a funny feeling about the proposition about this. Why lucius have a proposition, when all he wants to do is ruin his life.

" What is it?" asked Arthur curiously

"You do know that my son turned 17 last month. You also know that malfoy's have to be married in one month after they have turned 17." Said lucius

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT MALFOY?" growled Arthur

"So you want a straight forward answer then. I want your daughter's hand for marriage with my son. I want the marriage finished before they go back to school after winter break." Replied lucius

"Why my daughter? Why not Parkinson girl or Bulstrode?" Arthur rested his head in his hands tiredly.

"Well to start with your daughter because he is a pureblood, beautiful, can give an heir and your girl has more brains then the Parkinson and Bulstrode. My son has to marry your daughter so that the malfoy line won't go thin!" answered lucius one by one.

" I will not agree to that! Something else?" pleaded Arthur

"No! I want my money in one month then" ordered lucius getting up to leave

"Fine! Fine…I will give my daughter," responded Arthur dejectedly

"Excellent! I knew you would join the proposition," muttered Lucius sitting back down

As Lucius sat back down Arthur got up to leave but Lucius stopped him again spoke,

"Wait Arthur, why don't we make this agreement permanent?"

Lucius brought up a paper in front of them by the wand.

Arthur looked puzzled, so lucius went on, "you will sign here to say that you agree to this marriage"

The red-head man sat back down and stared at the for a few minutes. He did not want his daughter to suffer all her life for his fault. What about schooling? She won't even finish school? His little princess wanted to become a healer not sit at home being a wife for Malfoy at such a young age! Her dreams would be shattered because of him…

Lucius as if reading his mind answered him, "If you are thinking of Virginia's schooling then don't worry, I would let her finish Hogwarts but if she wants to work after school that will depend on Draco's decision."

After hearing that all the weight, which was weighing upon Arthur was lifted. He picked up the quill to sign it when another question shot into his brain.

"Malfoy, my daughter wanted to go to medical school after Hogwarts. Will she be able to complete it?" he asked

"Don't worry about that, she can complete any course she wants after Hogwarts, we will even pay for it" Lucius replied

After hearing that Arthur signed with a broken heart. He did not know how he was going to break the news to molly, the boys and most of all, his daughter Ginny. She was going to be the one who is going to be affected!

"Please send Virginia a letter about this. Draco would find out about his bride-to-be immediately" said lucius getting up, also folding the parchment.

Arthur just nodded. He couldn't speak at this moment. He just hoped that this happened for the best.

"The marriage will take place in two weeks. Narcissa will make all the preparation in the manor for the marriage since it would be there where the marriage will take place, our wives will take care for the wedding gown and all the accessories" lucius said

"ok, I will tell molly to contact your wife by owl. I need get going, goodnight!" said Arthur as he apparated away.

The burrow came in front of him in a flash. He did not want to know what would happen! But he let time do its job and stepped into the burrow.

the end

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL HOW THE STORY IS! DO GIVE SUGGESTIONS! TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE THIS CHAPTER! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! THANK YOU!


	2. is it fred and george's prank?

Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for all the wonderful review! and do continue to review! and thank you for all the advice!

Arthur stood and watched an owl fly away from his window. He just sent an owl to his daughter Ginevra. Yesterday when he went home, he called bill,Charlie,Fred , George and Percy home to have a chat. Molly cried more than an hour after hearing the proposal. The boys all argued that they could all sum up some money and pay. Arthur refused because the contract is unbroken now.

He sat back at his table and hoped that Ginny would understand this and cooperate. He would completely understand if she went hysterical. Who wouldn't when they find out that they are going to wed their enemy. He sighed and went on with his work…

Ginny sat at the great hall having dinner when an odd looking owl came and landed in front of her. She was sitting with Colin and Bella talking about a certain greasy haired teacher who gave Ginny detention because she cut her finger accidentally. Not only that he also took away 10 points out of Griffindor!

"Ginny, why are you getting an owl during dinner?" asked Colin stuffing his face with mashed potato.

"I don't know, it must be important, I guess. I mean normally mum and dad sent letter during breakfast" answered Ginny as she untied the letter from Errol. She got an owl treat from her pocket and gave it to the owl. After the owl took off, she opened the letter and read it,

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Your mother and I are fine. A little problem has risen between the malfoy's and us. Remember we always love you._

"Do you they say they love in all the letter's Ginny?" asked Bella as she returned to her dinner after peeking at Ginny's letter.

"I don't know its kind of strange. They don't say this usually. Mum always writes the letters," said Ginny as she pushed her plate away.

"Well continue on, find out what the letter is about?" asked Colin as he brought his transfiguration out to finish it. Ginny looks back at the letter,

Lucius malfoy approached me last night and asked the debt we owed him; I said we couldn't so he asked your hand in marriage with his son.

'FRED AND GEORGE! YOU AND YOUR STUPID JOKES! IT WENT OUT OF LIMIT NOW!" screamed Ginny standing up and slamming the table.

The whole great hall got silent and stared at her. Then only she realized that she shouted it right out. She flushed red with embarrassment did the only that came into her mind. She ran!

'I am so going to kill the twins for the joke they pulled' she thought angrily as she walked through the hallway, which led to the Griffindor common room. 'What if it wasn't? Well let me finish the letter first' she thought as she pulled out the letter to finish reading the letter.

_Since I had no choice I had to agree with him. We are so sorry honey that you have to be the one suffering for our cause. But please try to understand. The marriage is taking place two days before Christmas. Your mother is coming to hogsmeade with Mrs. Malfoy to find your wedding gown. Please understand. We love you._

_Love,_

_Dad and mum_

She went into the common room and sat down on the couch and stared at fire thinking whether the letter was true or not. She stayed in the couch and fell into deep slumber…

The end

A/N 

**Next chapter you will find out when ginny gets woken up by bella and colin so that she can go to detention!**

A peek into my next story..

"_I have a meeting to attend, so Mr. Malfoy will be assisting your detention tonight " said professor snape. _

'_MALFOY! What if the letter was true?' thought Ginny_

'_It isn't! Its probably Fred and George' another voice popped into her head out of nowhere_


	3. Detention

Chapter 3

The detention

A/N: thank you for all the wonderful reviews you sent for my previous chapter! I will try to make my chapters longer and more interesting! Continue reviewing!

Ginny woke up half an hour later to find that she was officially five minutes late for her detention that night. She gained her detention by not paying attention to her potions class that afternoon.

She hurried through the twisted and turned corridors of hogwarts and stopped in front of the potions classroom. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to find professor Snape in the front of the classroom grading some papers. He spoke as she entered,

"Good evening Ms. Weasley,"

"Oh…good evening professor Snape," Ginny greeted him awkwardly

"You will be scrubbing the floor," said Snape as he vanished all the tables and chairs with a flick of his wand, "without magic"

Ginny groaned. She knew that she should have expected scrubbing but then she thought Snape would be nice to girls so he would give easy tasks like labeling ingredients or washing tables. Not the floor. It would be impossible! It would take her the whole night to finish it!

With another flick of his wand a scrubber and a bucket of soap water appeared in front of her.

"Get to work!" Snape barked, "I am leaving to attend a important meeting, and so my top student would be supervising you tonight!"

"Who is-" before she could finish her question Snape left the room by slamming the door.

She sighed as she removed her robes and rolled up her sleeves. She got on her knees and started to scrub. After few minutes, the door opened signaling another person's presence. She turned around to see who it was and immediately wished that she hadn't. Draco Malfoy was the last person she wanted to see today.

He came in as though he measured each step he took. Somehow he always managed to dress everything in black. He wore an expensive looking robe and underneath with the same quality, he wore a silky black shirt.

"Hello Weasley," he said at the same time as he sat down on the chair he conjured up.

"Don't bother me Malfoy," was all she said still cleaning the floor.

"Oh dear! Have I been bothering you?" he mocked finding this whole situation very amusing.

Ginny kept quite and continued on with her work, if she kept on arguing with him she knew that she will never get her work done. But he just had keep taunting her,

"Still wearing the same second-hand robes aren't you? I wonder how your family manages to keep food on their table every night? Probably by selling your never ending birth of brothers..."

"Don't you dare insult my family! I would rather be poor and wear second-hand robes then have a murderous deahteater father!" shouted Ginny

Now she was confirmed that the marriage between her and Malfoy was a joke from Fred and George. If the letter were true he would have teased her about the wedding. He doesn't have a clue about it so she relaxed. But what he said to her next was very shocking that she dropped her scrubber.

"Soon you will be living with a murderous deatheater father-in-law and your husband will be exactly like him"

"What do you mean?" whispered Ginny

"Don't tell me you don't know about our wedding which is in two weeks?" smirked Draco

"You can't be serious! This is a joke right?" she shouted

"No, darling, it is a signed contract. There are no loopholes. Both our parents agreed. So… basically there is no way out of this marriage" Draco sneered

"I don't believe you! You probably sent that letter. I knew my brother's are not involved in that joke. It was you all along! I don't believe! You must have had a good laugh, didn't you?" she asked glaring at him

"Weasley, this is bloody true! You have to believe," responded Malfoy

"I won't believe you until you show me proof" she said

"I knew that I needed this tonight," sneered Malfoy as he brought an expensive looking parchment out of his robes. He rolled it open and gave it to her. She grabbed the parchment and read it:

_I, **Arthur Weasley**,the father of, **Ginevra Weasley**, agree her marriage to **Draco Malfoy**, the son of, **Lucius Malfoy. **By signing this contract, my daughter **Ginevra, **will obey all the requests of her future husband._

Arthur Weasley 

_I, **Lucius Malfoy,** the father of, **Draco Malfoy, **agree his marriage to **Ginevra Weasley,** the daughter of, ** Arther Weasley.**_

_Lucius Malfoy_

This cannot be true. She did not want to be engaged to Malfoy her 'ultimate enemy!' She wanted find a right guy, fall in love and then get married. But she had no choice.

"After we are married at least you would have decent clothing instead of your brother's second-hand old clothing" he said as he eyed her clothing with disgust.

Ginny did not care that he was insulting her, all she wanted to know was that why he chose her to be his bride.

"Why would they choose a poor Weasley girl? Why not Pansy or Millicent?" she asked trying not to cry in front of Malfoy.

"Well you see Ginevra, I don't want to marry some beautiful airhead. I would like to have a wife who is a pureblood, smart, beautiful and obediant. You Ginevra, come into all four categories," explained Draco

"How are you so sure that I would come into all those four categories?" she asked sitting down in a chair.

"I have my sources" smirked Draco, "now, father wants me to talk to you, so that you clearly understand what will happen after we are married," he continued.

She just sat there saying nothing. All she was doing was glaring at him, as if he would just vanish into thin air and would never return.

"During your seventh year at hogwarts, you would not be staying at hogwarts. Father will ask Dumbledore to let you come back to the manor, after classes are finished. Since we are extremely wealthy, there is no need for you to work after you finish Hogwarts. AND you will go for further education once you finish School," he said listing all the rules for her to follow.

Ginny started crying and but still managed to threaten Malfoy, "I hate you Malfoy. I won't let you get to me after we are married. After we are married, you mind your own business and won't bother me! I will stay at hogwarts during my seventh year because that means that I won't have to see you for a whole year! I will go to medical school and become a healer, and you can't stop me!"

Ginny left the room immediately because she said what she wanted to say. She did not want to stay with him any longer.

Draco let her shout and threaten him. He will let her go until they are married then he would be the one who would be in control, not her. About her going to medical school is not going to happen either. None of the Malfoy women study further after hogwarts or work. So, he won't let Ginevra break the tradition. Her job is only to sit at home, attend ministry balls, organize parties and be a good wife.

He got up to leave. He wanted to leave the room and tell Professor Snape that Ginevra did not finish her detention. But he understood that she needed time to digest the information so he left the room sparkling clean with his wand. In two days, his mother and Mrs. Weasley will come to Hogmeade to buy Ginevra's wedding dress. His mother asked him to be there, so that he can decide on the dress with Ginevra.

He went back to head boy room and sat on the couch staring at the fire hoping that the wedding would go by quickly so that he could get back to his normal life.

Ginny ran back to the Griffindor common room and went straight to her dormitory. She fell in the bed sobbing. She didn't want this life. She couldn't believe her parents; they would just give her away? What would she do after she was married? Will he be a good husband or be like Lucius Malfoy? Will he let her visit her parents? So many thoughts raced through her mind.

She fell asleep hoping that this all was a dream she would be waking up from.

**A/N: please review! I will update the next chapter soon enough. I am working on it now. So please be patient! In the next chapter, Ginny and Draco would be going to Hogsmeade to meet their mothers and then go shopping for the wedding dress. If you, want anything to happen during that time. Tell me ok! Thank you!**

**Meloni**


End file.
